


A Super Kind of Weekend

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter Grant’s father, Comic-Con, Costumes, Crack, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, babysitter Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara Danvers is left to watch Carter for a weekend while Cat goes to an award ceremony in Metropolis. Carter has tickets for the local Supergirl fan con that weekend. While at the event, which is a total fail for Supergirl herself, she runs into some unexpected surprise visitors, and finds out that you should never trust guns, especially at these events





	1. Keep Your Glasses On Kara

“Oh, and Kara,” Cat said quickly as she stepped into the hallway, leaving quickly for her award ceremony to catch her flight, stopping only for one missed thought. “Carter has tickets for some event this weekend. Could you please take him for at least one of the days, he’s been really excited for it. It’s not a huge thing yet, but he really wants to go, so go for at least one day with him, if he doesn’t want to go for both. I’ll see you Monday morning at work, Keira, and thank you.”

Kara nodded automatically, not registering, and smiled and waved like the good assistant/friend of Cat that she was. She wasn’t Cat’s girlfriend, not by a long shot, but they had once kissed. Once. Kara would take what she could get. 

Only when the door was closed, Kara turned to a truly excited Carter that was holding two red passes for something, and Kara smiled. “What event, Carter?”

“The Supergirl Fan Expo this weekend.”

“Fan expo?” Kara asked slowly, unsure she’d heard Carter correctly, feeling her heart trip, before she remembered the event posters all over town and the celebrations the news had said were planned. Kara had pushed it away, not even thinking, and now she realized he wanted to go. That, was natural, with his obsession with the hero. But Kara, she couldn’t go. Could she? No, she’d be recognized in a heartbeat. “Oh,” Kara said offhandedly, offering up a fake smile. “That event.”

“You want to go, right? Everyone wants to go. Please Kara, I’d love to go with you.” Carter pleaded with wide excited eyes, and Kara sighed as she looked down for a second, and then resolutely smiled at the teenage boy, cursing in her head before she realized there was no way out of this. “Yeah, of course I want to go.”

—

First thing on Saturday morning when Kara got up from the guest bedroom and downstairs, she stopped in the doorway at the sight of Carter running around with a mini version of a Superman costume that was rather well designed for it, and looked like the real thing. There was a second shirt on the kitchen table, folded neatly, beside Carter’s pack, and Kara swallowed nervously before coming in the kitchen, alerting the young boy as she reached into the fridge for a bottle of ice water.

“Hey Kara. What were you going to wear?” He asked excitedly, cutting straight to the point.

“Um... I wasn’t really thinking of wearing anything special, but you look epic. Just like the real Superman.”

“Thank you Kara. You should wear a Supergirl costume. I think you would make a perfect Supergirl. You’d stand out more if you didn’t wear anything like that.”

“Oh, no it’s alright. I’ll just wear my usual, and you’ll supply the Super for both of us.” Kara brushed it off and took a long swig from her bottle, sipping slowly.

“Mom was going to wear a supergirl dress.” Carter whispered, smiling at his toast as he checked his bag for things. 

Kara nearly choked on the water, an image of Cat in a tight Supergirl themed dress in her head, and coughed to hide it, and grabbed a banana off the counter to distract herself from the images. In her head, there wasn’t much underneath the dress.

-

“Shall we?” Kara asked ten minutes later, tickets in hand, holding the door open for Carter, who shot past her like a lightning strike on steroids, a wild blue and red. Oh, it was going to be a long day.

The ride was quick, and so were Kara’s rising nerves. As much as she was mildly curious to see what this was all about, and was more than proud seeing hundreds of little Supergirls running around pretending to fly, Kara knew her being here was extremely risky. Kal and James and Winn would all say the same, and Alex was already screaming at her, since Kara had texted her about it this morning to gather some info on it.

Alex was right. This was dangerous. Very much so. There would be pictures of her everywhere, blown up to the max, one covered the side of a skyscraper as they got closer to the event. Kara was already on overload, and adjusted her glasses for the billionth time as they stepped out of the tow car and right into a crowded courtyard at Catco Plaza where the fountains had been turned red and blue in honour of her.

Kara sighed as Carter ran off immediately, and followed quickly, noticing some random people already glancing at her a bit, but only quickly, the singing group a few meters away and the kids games keeping everyone busy with something. 

And as expected, inside the building, there was twice as much going on, and Kara held her breath as she walked through an aisle of posters that were all sadly HD and huge, and kept her head down, even past a line of people dressed as her, dancing to some dance beat. Kara had to admit, the outfits were nearly as epic as her own, and that didn’t help her nerves. “Come on Kara!” Carter shouted eagerly and dragged her to one table after another.

Only after 4 hours of running from one thing to another, and running into some fake Kryptonite that looked so damn real that Kara literally was afraid of it for a second, and after talking to quite a few people who told her her ‘makeup’ job was so good that she looked like the real deal, she sighed in relief as Carter finally calmed down a bit and suggested they get lunch.

Kara nodded gratefully and steered them towards the main hall and what was a sort of food court, and went to buy them some lunch, settling quietly beside him and looking over the little trinkets he’d bought, carefully avoiding the posters as best she could. 

Kara looked up when she heard a gunshot, and screaming by the doors, and looked at Carter quickly, who was so absorbed in his House of El ring that he didn’t even notice, and gently took his hand.

“I have to go to the washroom. Stay here, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Carter nodded absentmindedly, and Kara got up to go into the washroom hall, and quickly changed in a split second, ditching her plaid dress behind a poster display and, too fast for anyone to notice, sped outside and dropped in the middle of everyone and the theft and a hurt bystander, kneeling before him to help.

Kara focused on the man as everyone gasped, shocked, and glanced at the man, reaching out for his gun. He handed it over with shaking hands, and she crushed it in her hand and focused back on the man as security came running up to assist.

“He’ll be fine, no internal damage. Just remove the bullet and stitch him up.”

The whole thing took a mere 5 minutes, and Kara floated up to hover above everyone, and glanced towards the food court, noticing Carter wasn’t in his place. Kara gasped, and looked around quickly, but didn’t spot him. Kara sighed and lowered herself to a stop inside, panicking as she softly landed in the middle of everyone, smiling kindly as everyone in the room stopped and stared straight at her. 

“Carter, where the fuck are you?” Kara whispered softly, panicked, and started walking about, taking a loop of the room before spotting him at another table, looking at her curiously.

“Oh my god I thought I’d lost you Carter!” Kara gasped, and stopped when Carter gave her a curious look, slowly looking her over, and then gasped and leaned forward. Kara gasped when Carter whispered her name.

“Kara?”


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m extending this to another chapter after my sister gave me a nugget of an idea, that was not expected, but it fits in nicely here. For anyone confused, there is a surprise past here that could be a shock, I blame tumblr I saw it there.

Kara barely heard the noise around her, whispers of awe, confusion, shock. Questioning whether she was the real Supergirl, but fully aware that she must be. Here, certainly she was focus. All Kara heard was Carter’s whispered question. Her name.

Kara didn’t breathe. Didn’t move. Just... stared. 

As for Carter, he stared as well. Happily. Kara shook her head to clear the daze fogging her at the situation, and looked at the young boy. She couldn’t tell him. He was Cat Grant’s son, damnit. But how could she hide it? She’d basically blabbed it out loud.

Kara thought for a split second and crouched down in front of Carter’s bench, praying the stupid lie she could think up in a second would work. 

“No... uh, Kara sent me to find you, to check on you. She’s a little bit busy with something, so she sent me.”

Kara stared as Carter looked her over for a minute, assessing, and then nodded, smirking at her. 

“Riiighht. Sure.” Carter whispered softly, nodding slowly, smiling, and Kara facepalmed herself idiotically. This was Cat Grant’s son, goddamnit. There was no deceiving him, the son of a media billionaire. Kara had to admit, thinking that was stupid. Kara smirked and met his eyes again, and then just sat down on the bench beside him and lowered her head into her hands for a moment.

“Carter I’m begging you, you can’t tell your mother.” Kara pleaded.

“Kara, Kara, relax. I’ve known as long as you’ve been Supergirl, that it’s you. I’m smart with people like that. I’m not going to tell her, she deserves to find out on her own. But I’m glad you trust me to keep this secret, even around mom. I’m glad you and mom are together now, kind of, and no I won’t tell her, but I think you should.” At Kara’s nod, Carter continued, looking up at her shyly. But,” Carter continued, smiling at her. “I’m so glad you’re here now.”

Kara nodded and smiled back, and hugged him tightly, before going back to the floor with him, feeling a whole lot more comfortable without her glasses and without hiding her suit. And Kara had to admit, the attention was sweet. 

——

The next day. 

Kara sighed and smiled at everything, openly showing off her suit and revelling in the popularity she was getting, letting Carter wander but keeping an eye on him nonetheless as she signed autographs and took pictures with people. Honestly, she felt like a celebrity.

The day was long and fun, and Kara was honestly happy to be here, to have a chance to be herself. She’d seen everything from fake house of El rings, and similar things, along with actual real Kryptonite bullets that she didn’t realize were real until she felt weak holding the gun. The day was exciting, until she heard a shriek that sounded way too familiar and turned in her place to the source, and gasped, frozen.

Two aisles over, in a now cleared area of the building, stood Max Lord, pointing a gun at her chest. Kara, barely saw the gun. Or him. All she saw was Cat Grant. Kara stared, mouth hanging open, and noticed Carter a few feet away from her, watching carefully.

If it would have been different, Kara would have been wheezing at the sight of Cat in a tight short dress that barely reached her knees and showed of a good amount at her chest, but this wasn’t the time to be gawking, and Kara moved forward, stepping carefully, trying not to drag attention as Max was looking at Carter now, smiling casually at him. Kara stepped quietly, trying to get closer and into a clear range to attack him, and he glanced up at her then, and aimed the gun at Carter.

“Stop.” He ordered her, and Kara did, watching silently, calculating her chances, steeling her ground. “You step any closer, I shoot him.”

“Don’t touch my Carter.” Cat said sharply, ice in her words despite having Max’s hand at her neck tightly, and he tightened his grip but Cat continued regardless. “You have no right to talk to him, you aren’t his father anymore. You lost that option years ago when you cheated on me and him.” 

Kara stopped, hearing that, and as the mental pieces clicked in her head, that Carter was Max’s son, Kara shook her head quickly, pushing the puzzle in her head to the side. Kara cleared her head and angled her foot to push off quickly, and Max pulled the trigger on the gun. Cat shrieked, Kara took off, and Carter didn’t move. It all happened in slow motion for Kara, stopping in front of Carter to block the bullet, and seeing Cat struggle. Kara stopped, standing tall in front of Carter, and then fell, feeling nothing but pain all of a sudden all over her left arm, and fell to her stomach, seeing blood all over her skin and suit, dripping to the floor quickly.

Kara shrieked, vision going white from the pain, and barely heard Cat cry out, and Carter say something she could barely hear. Some kind of an order, over the screaming from everyone else in the room. Kara heard another gunshot, or two, but couldn’t make it out, her mind going to fog as everything turned black around her.


	3. Now This Is My Kind Of Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this and other fics. I appreciate it. As usual, I’m always open for comments

Kara winced as her head screamed in pain along with her arm, the fog of her vision clearing slowly and fading, and she saw Carter in front of her, and faintly heard Cat complaining to someone, her usual snark, but faded and broken. Kara groaned, and tried to look up, pulling herself to her knees, looking at the scene as she wiped the blood away from her bottom lip from falling and hitting her face on the concrete. 

When Carter was beside her, Kara tried to say no, to push off, to get up, but couldn’t move, and felt Carter take her arm. Kara faintly saw Cat still being held down, and tried to rise, but Carter held her down, and eased his fingers over the kryptonite in her arm, and Kara winced as Carter removed it, the shard sticking out just enough for him to grasp it. Kara felt her energy rise slowly as soon as it was gone and across the room, and nodded when Carter asked if she was okay. Kara laughed and sighed, feeling her skin already repairing itself, and sat up, then rose slowly, Carter helping her up. 

Carter looked at his mom and at Kara, the gun pointed at him again, and Kara glared at Max, who was laughing at her. 

“Damn, I need to get more of these bullets.” Max laughed, and Kara felt her anger rise, the sight of Cat like this fuelling her strength. 

“It’s gonna take more than a kryptonite bullet to stop me Maxwell. Especially when you have her.”

“And what is she to you, exactly? And to my son?”

“I’ll be damned if I let you near him, and near my girlfriend. I’m their protector now.” Kara said sharply, and hugged Carter to her stomach gently, ruffling his hair, and walked up to Max, dodging the bullet and crushing the gun in his hand in a second, knocking him to his back as soon as Kara had Cat in her arms safely, and brought a hand to Cat’s unruly hair and hugged her close, calming her.

“Supergirl.” Cat whispered barely, and Kara shook her head, whispering. 

“Calm down, you’re fine.” Kara whispered, and hugged Carter close as well, while security gathered around them quickly. Kara assured them all that Cat and Carter were fine, and she as well, and took Carter and Cat off to the side a bit from the crowd.

“What are you doing here, Cat?” Kara asked, completely ignoring her identity in the face of seeing Cat like this. Like this, right now, Kara couldn’t care less about her secret, watching as they arrested Max and dealt with the issue. Kara sighed as she felt Cat shake, most likely from fear, and unclipped her cape quickly and wrapped it around Cat, hugging her closely. “Are you okay?”

“I was going to surprise you.” Cat whispered, and Kara could only smile, hugging Cat to her chest, tangling fingers into her hair. 

“I have you now, you’re fine. What do you say we go home? I think we’ve all had enough excitement for one weekend.” Kara said and Carter nodded, Cat as well, and Kara smirked. Her family. This was her family, and Kara could not be happier about it. 

—

“Really, it was nothing serious.” Kara said into the mic, smiling. This was the tenth time that had been asked in as many minutes, right after getting outside from the event building, and into a throng of people who wanted to ask her everything and anything. 

Kara smiled, intending to take Cat and Carter home, but kept getting questions. Kara sighed, at least feeling Cat slowly calm against her side, still wrapped in the cape, and Carter at her other hip. Kara answered another question, something about Superman, and then someone asked something about Cat.

“You said inside she was your girlfriend, when you stopped him. Is that true?”

“Um... well that’s-“ Kara started, and Cat stopped her with a finger to her lips. And a kiss to her cheek, surprising Kara to silence at the blatant display of affection. 

“She’s my girlfriend, yes.” Cat spoke for her, and smirked in typical Cat Grant fashion before pulling Kara in for another kiss, and Kara barely saw Carter roll his eyes and sigh before her vision went white for another reason altogether. A happy reason.


End file.
